Alexis Deltern
Alexis Deltern, known to others as Angel or VC-7561 as her Grand Army designation, was a human female who fought in the Clone Wars as a battalion commander within the 111th Heavy Brigade. Biography The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Alexis was one of the Republic's volunteer Battalion Commanders serving in the 111th Heavy Brigade Throughout the year she served the 111th, she was one of the most active members due to the fact that she drank so much coffee so often that sleep became irrelevant to her. Due to the fact that she was stationed on Coruscant, she didn't see as much action as other members of the 111th, especially as she wasn't at the First Battle for Geonosis. While stationed on Coruscant, she was known to randomly hit people with chairs, such as a member of the 12th Frost Legion known as "Nightfall". I'nvasion of Thule' Deployment During the Invasion of Thule, then-Lieutenant Alexis was part of the first 111th company to touch down at the Republic LZ. Shortly after landing, she reported in to Captain Legate, 46th Reaver Corps whereupon he was contacted by Bravo-4 Company of the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps. Briefly, the commander outlined that they had been ambushed by the CIS and needed reinforcements. Legate offered her the mission, which she accepted. Bravo-4 Company Rescue Upon reaching the Savannah, Alexis ordered the AT-OT they had brought along to stop and had everyone pile out. Once outside, she tasked then Sergeant-Major Vanessa Duncan and her sister's squad with protecting it while the other three squads advanced. Shortly thereafter she found a lone trooper on the ground, who started to warn them it was a trap but he was killed by a sniper. She went prone immediately, opening fire as B2 super battle droids attacked the position along with snipers. Knowing they couldn't stay in the open, she was relieved when she was contacted by the company's CO telling her they were southeast of her position. Ordering her platoon to move, they got to their foot and took off running with her taking the lead. When she met up with the Company Commander, she asked where the wounded were since there were so few. Without showing remorse, the CO said they had been left behind so the others could escape. Outraged that he'd leave people behind, she relieved him of command and ordered her men to get on the line. Shortly after they formed up the CO was shot, the droids attacking. Opening fire, she ordered the injured who couldn't fight to follow the corporal who had been arresting the CO back to the AT-OT along with any 91st that wanted to run. While they began falling back she ordered the rest forth, unleashing her anger on the droids as she mowed them down. When they didn't find any survivors, she called a halt and ordered everyone to double-time it back to the AT-OT. Upon arriving back at the AT-OT, she ordered the 91st into it and told the driver Rev to return to the LZ while the 111th waited for extraction. Over the comms, she was quickly notified that Hyena Bombers were closing on their position fast and she ordered everyone to scatter. For the next three hours she hid in a bush, watching their position get bombed to oblivion and back. As soon as the area was clear, 4 LAATs began landing and she quickly loaded up. Partway through loading up on the LAAT one of the LAATs was hit by an AAT, multiple AATs backed by infantry. Knowing that the LAATs were in trouble, she immediately grabbed a launcher as she hopped off the LAAT and rolled to her feet. As soon as she was clear she opened fire, reloaded, and fired again as a B2's wrist rocket sent dirt flying into her face. Scoring three armored kills, a commando droid's sniper shot hit her in the side, knocking her to the ground. Knowing the LAATs were doomed if they didn't lift off, she ordered them to get in the air even as she laid on the ground. She was saved when a 111th recon member arrived on a BARC speeder and picked her up, bringing her back to the LZ. Upon arrival, she reported to the first aid station that had been established to get patched up. The Shadow War A few months into her career, Alexis began investigating the Senate building after a Republic Venator crashed into the neighboring base, but the Senate was completely intact. Though she was recalled for other duties before she found out why she later managed to learn that one of a new type of elite droid was responsible for the destruction. Over the next few months, Alexis was often the first and last line of defense against the elite droid threat, for a threat it was. These elite droids were immune to blasters and lightsabers, and had no problems with strolling through the marketplace and cutting down civilians. During this shadow war, for few knew about it and fewer were willing to openly fight it, Alexis and a crack squad referred to as the "Squad on Crack" consistently pit themselves against the droids, losing multiple people, including some of Alexis' close friends. Battle of Ryloth Eventually, the droids involved in the Shadow War disappeared, and the SHC disbanded, once again rejoining their units. During this time, Alexis went back to the 111th in time for the First Battle of Ryloth, where she participated in storming a stretch of a valley with Sheila, Vengeance, and Vanessa. Battle of Corellia After the battle of Ryloth she, Sheila, Vengeance, and Vanessa turned their attention to Corellia, where they arrived in time to participate in the Battle of Corellia. Alongside a 327th Star Corps Major named CT-3425 Major 'Crisp' and his men, the five set up an ambush where they inflicted heavy casualities upon the landing droid forces before beginning a tactical withdrawal, eventually taking up positions along the outer perimeter of an armory and fighting the droids a second time, before they were finally forced into the armory. Inside the armory they were attacked by a droid named Prime, one of the models from the Shadow War. One of the soldiers from Angelica fought and tore one of Prime's arms off, forcing Prime to retreat and allowing the Republic to push back the remnants of the CIS force. When the CIS were dealt with, Alexis set out and began engaging groups of isolated droids, gunning them down before moving to the next. Upon finding a battalion sized element of droids, she set up her Z-6 and opened fire, mowing the battalion down. As the adrenaline wore off, she fell to her knees, her armor riddled with so many shots it could barely be called armor. Post-Death Vacation When she woke up after being brought back, she struck out to find her brother, Michael 'Devil' Deltern. When she found him, the two decided she needed another vacation and because of her interaction with the Angelican soldier, the two went to Angelica where they spent some time together having fun and eating lots of french fries with salt, because Alexis had a craving for salted french fries. Her Return Upon her return, Alexis participated in the Invasion of Lugzan. She was the last to cross the bridge since she was giving the rest of the 111th covering fire to reach the LA-ATs. Return to Full Service After returning to service, Alexis worked on the base and in the Underworld on her own or with Sheila until Vixen was revealed to have killed a Jedi in the temple. Upon finding out, Alexis immediately went to the temple to meet up with Kara so they could hunt their old comrade. When CT-9305 "Brew" collapsed due to a seizure, Alexis rushed him back to the base so he could get medical attention. She returned to duty as soon as he was dropped off, however, and got filled in on the fight she had missed that saw Ironsights lose his arm. First Invasion of Zxarion During the First Invasion of Zxarion, Alexis led the first wave and got the newly deployed 111th organized and securing an LZ in no time. As soon as the AT-TEs were on the ground, she gave the order for the 111th to advance and took to the left hill personally. From her spot on the hill, she watched the AT-TEs advance until the CIS sprung their trap. A droid gunship hit the ground near her, sending her flying and injured one of her legs. Not to be deterred, she got to her feet and climbed on top of an AT-TE, acting as a spotter and directing it to fire on specific targets. Eventually a droid gunship hit it, sending her flying again and breaking several bones. Alexis, being Alexis, just got onto the third AT-TE and directed it, though she managed to jump off before an AAT blew it up. Once the droids fell back, Alexis and Brew traveled through the forest and scaled the first part of the mountain, where they met up with Kara. Once they were together, the three went up again and they met with Rior, where Alexis gave out the marching order for them to travel up the narrow walkway and into the vent system. Inside the compound, Alexis led the 111th strike force to the west section where the senators were located, freeing them. She stayed behind with Specter and Brew to cover everyone else before the three of them fell back, with Alexis being the last to leave the compound. Outside, Alexis broke one of her legs after falling down the first section she had climbed, though she somehow managed to make it to the LZ in one piece. She was the first to notice that Brew's LAAT was the one that got shot down. Back at Coruscant, Alexis was the first to decide that the 111th were going to go back and rescue their comrades, for unlike Kara she's not one to leave someone behind just because the mission's complete. Second Invasion of Zxarion During the Second Invasion of Zxarion, Alexis once again took command of ground operations. Once on the ground, she ordered the same attack plan as the previous assault, this time leaving some people in the middle to clear the way for the AT-TEs. Upon realizing that the CIS had installed wall-mounted turrets on the hill she took, she vaulted over a barrier and slid down the hill, causing one of the wall-mounted turrets to shoot the other, destroying it. Once the first was down, she shot the second one and destroyed it. While the rest of the assault force advanced, Alexis remained by the hills to bring the AT-TEs up, coordinating the follow on troops. Once the second wave began to deploy, she ran to catch up and met up with the assault force at the CIS checkpoint. When several tanks began pushing up to the 111th, she ordered everyone to follow Kara into the woods and move for the rope. During the assault on the hangar, Alexis led the assault as the senior officer. When the droids counterattacked, she ordered everyone back while she cleared a path, though she was shot in the process. Ignoring the pain, she cleared a corner and ordered the 111th back, managing to hold out long enough for Kara to arrive. After Kara's arrival, she was injured by a thermal and was carried out of the base by the padawan Deino. Once outside, she was tended to by a medic while she received orders from command telling her that the CIS were planning a counterattack and they were going to have to hold their position. Steeling herself for the fight to come, she remained with the medics while they patched her up before returning to the group to inform them of their new orders. Defense of Zxarion During the defense of Zxarion, Alexis held the left flank until the end of the first wave, where she began running because of the incoming CIS orbital bombardment. During the retreat up the mountain, she was the last to go up because she was delaying the droids as long as possible. Once she returned to the venator, she reported to the medical bay to get treatment for her various injuries suffered on Zxarion, including frostbite. Assault on the 'Promise' During the Assault on the 'Promise', Alexis worked with Drax to reach the bridge where she held the rear, using her axe to take out any pirates that attempted to flank them. When Brew mentioned that sending May Kato up to break into the bridge would leave him alone, she volunteered to head back and meet up with Brew to stop any pirate assaults. After the mission, she got into a fight with Viper over his screwups but was stopped from demoting him by Drax, who broke up the fight. Confrontation With Riot After getting informed that Riot and Brew were getting into a fight outside the prison, she returned to base to keep him out of trouble. Upon finding out it was over Riot wanting Brew in prison for throwing him off a catwalk, she reminded him that he attempted to kill Vengeance, succeeded in killing Vanessa, and was only alive because she had brought him back. The two went for a walk, where Alexis told him that if he didn't back off of the 111th, she'd take him out of the world as easily as she brought him back. They then had a discussing about their differences, which ended in Alexis telling Riot that he might be able to hide the truth about why he's bad at faces from other people, but he can't hide it from her. May's Freakouts A day or so after the confrontation between her and Riot, Alexis went to the prison after hearing reports of a fight between the 111th and Coruscant Guard. When she arrived, she was greeted by four dead guardsmen and a guardsman squad so disorganized by screaming that only two of them were actively trying to do something about the situation. After looking around, she found Kato cornered by a guardsman with another guardsman standing outside the room. After a minute Kato ran from the room, hiding in the interrogation room which Riot cornered her in, the guardsmen who were freaking out in the entrance pulling themselves together. After a few minutes Riot left the room with Kato, handing her to Alexis rather than arresting her. While Kato hid her face against Alexis' chest, the Coruscant Guard exited the prison as Drax and Cordoski arrived. After a brief attempt to take the saber that ended with Alexis telling Cordoski to back off before he made things worse, she picked up Kato and carried her back to the 111th barracks, setting her down on a bench and sitting next to her. After a few minutes Kato fell asleep with her head in Alexis' lap, the two sitting there for a while until Brew showed up. After an hour or two Riot returned to the barracks where she confronted him. When she asked why he was there, he simply said "Later" and left. She then went back to her room and switched out of her Republic gear and into the SHC uniform, followed shortly after by a freaked out Kato running out of the barracks. She followed Kato out of the barracks, where an angry Brew shoved the saber at her before approaching Kato warily, weapon raised. She told him to lower it and back off. Upon seeing that Kato was crying, Alexis walked over and pulled her into a hug, holding her close as she broke down. After a few minutes, the two sat down where they continued to sit for a while until some time travelers from the Galactic Empire arrived. Galactic Empire Time Travelers For some reason, a force of time traveling stormtroopers led by General Devian that were there to kill the Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. After a brief discussion, Skywalker arrived and got in a fight with them, prompting Alexis to call the 111th off to let two forces they were against duke it out. Second Meeting With Riot Sometime that night, Riot finally arrived at the 111th barracks to talk about May. A few minutes in he gave Alexis a blood covered bone necklace. The two then went to the prison and took up seats opposite of each other at a table where they continued the conversation. In a strange turn of events, the conversation went from Kato to comparisons about each other, with Alexis saying "An angel and a demon, fighting on the same side". The two continued talking, agreeing to the disappearance of two of the 111th before deciding that they'd likely be seeing a lot more of each other in the days to come. Taking Down Crime Lords The next day, Alexis met up with Drax onboard a crimelord's dreadnought in the Underworld, where the two began running a mission to capture or kill a handful of crimelords for Division and the Rogues. Upon being told they were to capture them, she stood down and let Drax, Sergeant Major Thermal of the Coruscant Guard, and a squad of guardsmen take out the first crimelord themselves. At the second crimelord's location, Alexis vanished and began eliminating thugs one by one, allowing the guardsmen to focus their attention on the crimelord and keeping him in place until they could reach him. The third crimelord was much the same, the only change being that Alexis also shot an IG-86 that attacked Thermal. The fourth crimelord was where things got bad. Rather than have the henchmen attack the group, the crimelord began a bombardment of the area before sending out mechs, pinning the 111th and CG down. Knowing they couldn't stay like that, Alexis authorized the deployment of Sheila, who quickly cut down the attacking mechs. The fifth crimelord resulted in Alexis entering the mine by herself, striking from the shadows and capturing all the henchmen she came across to give to the CG for processing. Upon reaching the crimelord, she casually took her hostage and handed her over to Thermal. Return to the Bar and Confrontation with Ember Upon returning to the bar, they were greeted by the rogues who cut the lights and opened fire with confetti, causing her to almost light them up. She held her fire however, letting Drax do the talking until he left with a note. After Drax left, Ember pulled up holograms of Or'del's new security and asked Alexis if she knew what anything was. Immediately the color drained from her face when she saw something she had hoped to never see again, the same droids they fought towards the end of the Shadow War. After a brief discussion with Ember about how the rogues would be useless in the fight, Alexis got into a fight with them to prove a point. Rather than fight herself, she had Sheila step in to render the rogues' sensors useless to prove her point to them. Eventually deciding the fight was over, she reappeared where she had vanished and introduced Sheila to the rogues. Afterwards, the two exchanged origin stories with Alexis explaining she knew almost nothing of her family because she hadn't seen them in years. Afterwards, she told Ember that almost no rogues would be involved in the assault, due to the nature of the enemy and the fact that there was only so much equipment the SHC could manufacture on such short notice. After the conversation ended, she sat down at the counter, ordered a bunch of drinks, and began placing calls, calling in favors, and planning the mission. Alexis and 618's Deal One day after hours of practicing with Sheila, Alexis returned to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for all the patrons. She only had two or three drinks before she was joined by Cordoski, who she ordered another round of drinks for. After a few minutes Cordoski removed his helmet, revealing that he was actually 618 in disguise. Within two seconds she was on her feet and pulling a gun on him, all traces she had been drinking disappearing in an instant. Rather than attempt to fight her, 618 asked her to stand down because he had come to offer his help taking down Or'del. Knowing the assault would be hell for the 111th, she decided to entertain him and asked what he'd want and what'd he give in exchange. 618 said that he'd shut down most of Or'del's droids and provide her with research on Or'del's new ZX9s, but he wanted her to promise no harm would come to him and that he'd be allowed to pursue his research in peace. When Alexis began to decline the deal on all accounts, 618 mentioned that he still had Cordoski and could always experiment on him knowing full well how Alexis would react. Angered but knowing he was right, she reluctantly accepted his offer and left. Within a few days she had received the schematics, which she handed over to Sheila. Infiltration of the ZX9 Production Facility Following news from 618 that Or'del had built a secret ZX9 facility, Alexis rounded up a squad for an infiltration and subsequent assault on the facility, and said it'd be a chance to test out the prototype weapons before it mattered. Bringing up the rear, Alexis kept up the fire where needed, slowly moving up as she mowed down droids. When the groups split up, she went with Cossac's group for a bit before splitting off, engaging the rest of the facility where she could and retreating when she couldn't. Eventually she was cut off from the 111th assault force by droids. Relishing a challenge, she charged into them from behind and set to cutting them down with her vibrosword as she fought her way to her comrades. Upon reaching the 111th, she leaned against the wall to rest while the others talked to the facility director. Eventually, the facility director had enough and sent everything he had at them. Once again forced to fight, she pushed herself off the wall and charged, engaging two of the ZX9s in melee combat. Steadily losing ground, the moment she got a chance to run she took it, allowing herself to get onto an LA-AT before collapsing due to blood loss. Assault on Or'del Eventually the time came for the assault on Or'del to begin. Knowing in her mind how the battle would go, she boarded the LA-AT that would take them to the transport. Once onboard the transport, she remained in the LA-AT until it was time for the departure to the surface. As per tradition and to get the battle over with, Alexis was once more first on the ground and she opened fire without hesitation. Within moments of Drax touching the ground she was behind him, the droids smoking wrecks. Inside the hallway, Alexis used a combination of a DC-15S and her vibro, shooting and slashing the droids apart with ease while her comrades shot them to pieces. Where they needed help, she was. Every hallway was the same, regardless of if everyone was there or just Kato and Sheila. Eventually they reached Or'del's room, where the two had a brief conversation. Afterwards, Alexis pointed out a ZX9 and told the 111th to leave it to her as she walked over to a corner. Kneeling down, she began to pray as she waited for the 111th to leave the room. As soon as they had left, she and the ZX9 had met in the center of the room, sparks flying from where the sword and claws met. It's unclear what the result of the duel was, however it's speculated that Alexis was killed once again. Rogue Rescue After returning once again to the 111th, she remained in her office for a day before finally being brought up to speed on the Men of the Galaxy. Shortly after Division contacted them, informing them that the Men of the Galaxy were hitting the Rogues' outpost on Coruscant. Deciding to see what the fuss was about herself, she grabbed her gear and went to group up with the squad. Following the 111th rescue team, Alexis remained mostly silent but would help out during the firefights against the cultists. She stepped up when Cyrus presented them with the vials however, questioning why it was necessary they drink. She relented after he explained however, drinking the vial before they moved on to the outpost itself. "Disintegration's my favorite way to die" - Alexis, when told to give up her weapons or disintegrate. At the outpost she stuck to the open, mowing down cultists from behind before surveying the carnage. As they were entering the facility she exchanged a few jokes with Cordoski. When they reached the room outside the Vault, she refused to hand over her weapons to Cyrus even upon being informed she'd disintegrate if she brought them. She finally relented when Cordoski pointed out that she should go in, since she was the one everyone could rely on. She remained silent throughout the rest of the trip, the cure for accelerated aging being more a curse than a blessing. Afterwards, she returned to the base before once again going back to sleep. Her Senatorial Career After a few months and following May giving birth, Alexis resigned from the military in order to help raise the child in a peaceful environment. Rather than have a typical team of Senate Guards, she used a combination of Coruscant Guardsmen of the Diplomatic Protection Unit under Sheila (Who transferred following Alexis' resignation) along with a few ex-SHC members. The Galactic Constitution and Droid Rights As a senator, Alexis was against Universal Droid Rights and justified her position with her experiences in the Shadow War, however she was willing to allow droids to have rights so long as they met certain criteria, similar to Sheila. Military Creation Act Though she supported the Republic Military and the Military Creation Act, when Jar Jar proposed that Palpatine be given emergency power to declare the Clone Army as the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, Alexis vehemently opposed it along with Padmé Amidala, believing that the Democracy should remain as such. Mandalore Defense Resolution When the Mandalore Defense Resolution was introduced, Alexis was in favor of sending a peacekeeping force to root out the Death Watch terrorists. Even after the vote was rescinded due to Jerec's true testimony, Alexis continued to advocate for Republic military intervention to stabilize the situation. Republic Financial Reform Bill (RFRB) and Confederate-Republic Peace Initative (CRPI) When the RFRB was introduced, Alexis was in favor of it. Though senators like Padmé were against it, Alexis argued that there were too few clone troopers and volunteers to take on the entire droid army, as the Republic was suffering defeat after defeat by Dooku and Grevious. When the CRPI was introduced, Alexis supported it, though she continued to support the RFRB. When pressed to support one or the other, she stated that though the Republic should sue for peace, it must also be prepared to launch a renewed offensive in case the peace talks failed. Republic Military Enhancement Bill (RMEB) When the RMEB was proposed shortly after the RFRB, Alexis immediately voiced her approval for it. During Padmé's counter argument, Alexis argued that the clones were necessary for winning the war and that the cost for Republic families would be offset by bringing the Separatist planets back into the fold. Reduced Military Spending Bill (RMSB) As soon as the RMSB was introduced, Alexis voiced her dissent, arguing that reducing the military spending would cripple the Republic's ability to stop the Separatists. The Petition of 2,000 Though she and Padmé had disagreed on most occasions, when the Petition of 2,000 was drafted in response to how Palpatine had been fighting the war, Alexis was one of the 2,000 senators to sign it. Shortly afterwards, Alexis contacted Sylvia Vail and had her platoon reassigned to Coruscant. Order 66 After Order 66 was executed and Palpatine dissolved the senate, Alexis immediately packed up her belongings and prepared to leave. When the Coruscant Guard in her escort along with several senate guards and two of Palpatine's red guards, Alexis was ready and opened fire, killing two of them as they entered the room. Trapped in her office, Alexis jumped out the window and onto the balcony two floors down, where she made her way downstairs and sprinted outside. As she ran outside, the team sent to arrest her opened fire. As one of the Coruscant Guard lined up a shot, he was shot by Sheila who had been lying in wait for just such a moment. As Alexis hopped in and they took off, a pair of SHC snipers opened fire, covering their escape. Nothing was heard from her after until the Raid on Cape Vail. Raid on Cape Vail At one point during the civil war, the Empire mobilized an entire sector army with the sole purpose of the destruction of the village Alexis had been living in due to the fact that there were known Rebel collaborators hiding there. During the ensuing battle, Alexis was killed, though the circumstances around her death remain unknown. Her death was confirmed by her daughter Phoebe Deltern, a lieutenant serving in the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corp. Personality and Traits Prior to the Shadow War, Alexis was aloof and hyperactive, with her brother often remarking that she was high on coffee due to the fact she rarely went anywhere without coffee. That all changed during the Shadow War, where she became very closed off with people both inside and out of the 111th due to the nature of the enemy. Towards the end of the Shadow War she ceased caring for her own safety, having died enough that she no longer cared to live and just wished for the sweet release of death. After the Shadow War, she became far more relaxed than she was during the Shadow War, to the point she showed little regard for regulations and barely showed respect to officers she didn't personally know. The suicidal tendencies she had also once again disappeared with the end of the Shadow War, finally giving her the peace of mind that she no longer was the one thing standing between the droids and the total destruction of Coruscant. The one constant throughout her time in the Clone Wars was her desire to help people. Unlike some of the 111th like Kara that would put the mission above everything else, Alexis always put the mission below the lives of the people under her command. If she couldn't accomplish the mission without endangering the lives of her comrades, she would send those unwilling to go to their deaths back while the rest went on with the mission, often causing those outside her unit to refer to it as the "Suicide squad". Those who know her know she's a solid marksman and CQC expert, and know that she could easily take on anyone and everyone up to and including Palpatine and Dooku at the same time, though not easily. Her encounters with death have caused her to often remark that she doesn't stay dead simply because Death is too afraid to hold onto her because she is the one thing meaner than him. Gear and Equipment Prior to the Shadow War, Alexis wore the traditional armor used by clones and would use a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon because of her role in Drax's 28th Devastation Squad. During the Shadow War, she changed her loadout to use a new type of armor unfamiliar to both the Republic and Separatists that was designed with information discovered about the droids they fought during the Shadow War. She also exchanged the Z-6 for a ballistic rifle that fired special rounds designed to pierce even the thickest of armor, a side arm strong enough to dent a tank, and a war axe specifically designed to allow her to go toe-to-toe with her adversary 'One' without losing ground. After the Shadow War, she once again changed her loadout to be a mixture of the two loadouts she had used previously. For armor she equipped a modified version of the clone armor designed to withstand blaster shots and sabers, while for weapons she began using a DC-15A, a side arm similar to the ballistic rifle she used during the Shadow War and the axe she wielded. She also maintains the AI implant in her brain that allows her to contact Sheila anytime, anywhere. With it she can have Sheila at her location in no time, and it allows Sheila to sideline her if need be to shield her from pain like getting stabbed in the heart. Though that would kill her, Sheila can temporarily continue to use the body to either get it somewhere it can be recovered or to kill the attackers. She also carried a few other pieces of tech from her time in the Shadow War, however she keeps those secret because of her desire to have the element of surprise against her foes. The only confirmed piece of equipment she has is the ability to cloak against sensors completely, allowing her to move undetected no matter what's sent her way.Category:Character Category:Volunteer Category:Volunteer Major Category:Clone Wars Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Crack Squad Category:VT-7561 "Angel" Category:Imperial Raid on Cape Vail Category:Shadow Hunter Cadre Category:Galactic Civil War Category:New Republic Category:Female